


what is his

by Hecate



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Charlie will take care of this.





	what is his

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



Charlie never cared much for guns, never had any need for them. He reaches his goals with his keystrokes, destroys his targets with lines of code.

But he knows people who favor different weapons, he knows how to use people who hunt and kill. He knows how to find the people thieves, too, the kidnappers and torturers.

Charlie knows how to find people.

When Tommy vanishes, he sits down in front of his laptop and sends a message to the Cyber Unit, a simple promise to return Tommy to them. He calls in some favors and lets his fingers dance.


End file.
